


Double Entendre

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd like it if you just took the damn thing in your mouth and shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Entendre

He watched Schuldig take it into his mouth greedily; he sucked on it, making loud slurping noises as he slowly inched it into his mouth. The noises were pissing Crawford off—he preferred Schuldig do things like this quietly and not for the whole world to hear—and he looked at him over the top of his folded newspaper.

"What?" Schuldig asked before sucking harder, adding in a bite occasionally. Crawford's scrutinizing gaze was pissing him off. "Haven't you ever seen someone eat a popsicle before?"

Crawford had nothing to say to that. He ruffled the paper and tried to ignore the vaguely erotic noises.


End file.
